The part of a dental implant that is in the living jawbone should have a roughened surface confronting the host bone for bonding with the bone, and the part of the same implant that is exposed in the mouth should have a smooth surface because a rough surface in that location might provide a site where bacteria can attach and proliferate. For hygienic reasons the exposed surfaces of the implant should be smooth, while for osseointegration purposes the surfaces of the implant confronting the host bone should be rough. Experience over many years has taught dentists practicing implantology that approximately eighteen months after an implant has been successfully placed in the jawbone of a patient and is performing its task of supporting artificial dentition, the bone surrounding the implant immediately beneath the overlying gingival tissue will in most cases be found to have receded a small distance, exposing to the soft tissue a portion of the roughened surface of the implant which had been in bone. This phenomenon is illustrated in a book by Branemark, Zarb & Albrektsson entitled “Tissue-Integrated Prostheses” 1985, p56, FIG. 1-46. This event, occurring as it does beneath the gum tissue surrounding an artificial tooth, is not immediately visible. In spite of the most diligent hygienic practice, it presents the danger that bacteria which succeed in penetrating between the tooth and its surrounding tissue may attach themselves to the roughened surface, and there proliferate, and bring about an infection putting the implant and the tooth it supports in danger of failure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,299 an implant is disclosed which has a threaded portion and a smooth neck portion. No reference is made to roughening of the threaded portion or how smooth the neck portion should be. The neck portion is defined by having a diameter between the “core” diameter of the threaded portion and the outer diameter of the threads and it is disclosed to have a curved surface. The neck portion is said to have an axial length exceeding the settlement in bone level and it is intended to avoid exposure of the threads.